Her Promise
by conchepcion
Summary: They had all been prepared for this particular day - her more than others, but she still felt uneasy.


**A/N: **Got this prompt 'Victorian soulmates au? If you're still taking prompts? Much thanks xx'. There's of course much more on tumblr, if you're suddenly grieved by my 'silence'. I'm just very busy at the moment to think too hard about what I'm writing.

* * *

><p>Snow cradled the grounds with white thick layers, which made her not envy the men who laboured to keep what little they had left of greenery in some respectable state, however pointless it all seemed. Everyone in the household was at work, but she was luckily kept out of the hustle and bustle. Her work was done when she had put on her new frock, or so her father had said with a laugh, while her mother had gazed upon her worryingly, noticing her silence.<p>

They had all been prepared for this particular day - _her_ more than others, but she still felt uneasy.

The news had been brought to her at breakfast, and she had borne them as best she could. "Mr Holmes will be here soon, my dear Molly, and I hope you'll receive him well." She'd only nodded in return, as she knew there was little she could say in opposition to the affair. For her the workings had been set in motion from the day she'd been brought into the world, however, to her - _her soul_ - was not something that could be defined. They spoke of it like it was science and fact, but to her, it seemed like magic.

She could not feel the spirit that was supposedly held within her, even if some said - "when you laugh, do you not feel the merry state engulfing you and your very soul?" When she replied in a negative she would receive such a smile in return, as it was clear - "You will learn, and it will be a heavy lesson indeed."

She was part of a whole, though she'd never felt broken or torn apart. Never lonely in such a big house, as it breathed of life and family. Never had she been sad, as she'd lived comfortably. No, she was only grieved that the things she thought were fixed would alter. For years she had believed that her _other half _would stay hidden and out of her sight, but somehow, he appeared.

Like magic.

Then despite knowing of him - he did not make himself known. Her other half in the world did not seem like a man she could accept the hand of - if he asked, though in this case, he didn't need to. The request would only be a mere formality, and her family would require little to no courtship on his part.

She would be married within a fortnight.

Oh, she could hardly bear it.

"Are you worried sister?" said a familiar voice, and she was glad to receive her older brother Tobias who bestowed a kiss upon her forehead. He had been a great comfort to her, for he understood her plight, though he often ridiculed her fear.

She sighed unable to keep her sorrow away from him, and he only grabbed her hand, which she clutched in return, glad to find comfort. "I have worried these many months, but I suppose I cannot delay it any further."

"You are most fortunate dear sister. Many women would envy you for such a union."

"...But I do not know what sort of man I am about to marry, Tobias. I know only his name - _Mr Holmes_ - and it sounds like such a strict name!"

He laughed merrily. "You worry too soon. I would have thought the promise of a soul mate would make you easy."

"I cannot understand how_ they_ should know - isn't it something that I should have found out myself?" she said. "Isn't love supposed to be an adventure and not a contract?"

"But imagine the worry and the difficulties of such a life?" he said with a soft smile that spoke volumes, his eyes rather tender in appearance.

"Oh, I am so sorry Tobias. I forgot," she said anxiously, but he did not turn his heel upon her, settling down besides her instead.

He had yet to meet his own.

"You _are_ fortunate, even if you do not feel it - you are - love is always riddled with mysteries and pain, but you are rid all of those labours. You meet with your other self today, sister."

"...Yet I wish him away for all the world. Even if it should mean I would remain a spinster... I should be very happy to embroider every cushion in the house."

"Molly, dearest. We both know that _that_ isn't what you long for - perhaps - he too is an adventurer." She looked at her brother with great amusement, for such a thought had never crossed her before, though she'd hardly call her pursuits - adventures.

"Mr Holmes? _Sherlock _Holmes? He must be very dull indeed!" she said with mischief in her eyes, her mood brightened up, though her nerves rose when a servant appeared in the room.

"Mr Holmes has arrived Mr Hooper - Miss Hooper," the servant said bowing out of the room.

"And early, _quite_ early," said Tobias who patted her hand when she began to feel the trembles upon her, her nerves flourishing once more.

* * *

><p>She did not feel any different, or <em>peculiar <em>within her room, which was where she was sent while her mother and father spoke to the gentleman. Literature was riddled with 'One will know when ones other half is present', but presently, she only felt rather chilly. Accounts of ladies being out of sorts were often found, but she hardly found that correct or irregular. She had all right to be uneasy, especially at the prospect of a husband who she'd never met.

There was no courtship involved.

No finesse.

It was not at all similar to the droves of books she had read, as it lacked all of which she felt was what_ love _should be. Molly might never have experienced love first-hand, but she hoped and believed she knew what it should be. The longer she waited, the less inclined she felt to stay put, aggravated that she was kept outside of a conversation that would dominate the rest of_ her_ life. She should have something to say! It was her life as well, and she'd hardly feel inclined to _accept _a man who would not let her make any choices, whether or not they were suited for each other.

How could she ever respect or love such a man?

The door to her room creaked and she quickly got to her feet, rather baffled to find her mother thread carefully inside with a most grieved look - "..._He will not have you,_" she said, her lower lip trembling.

Molly should have been miserable - to be rejected by a gentleman she'd never set her eyes upon and who had never met her!

But she only saw the benefit they would both be rewarded with.

She was free to make her own choices, her own decisions in life, and for that Mr Holmes deserved her gratitude. "He does not deserve you," her mother whispered to her, seizing her as if it was her whose tears fell. "Such a man should never marry."

"Mama - do not worry... I promise never to marry him," she said with a poorly disguised laugh to which her mother reproached her for. "I truly am not unhappy."

"Oh my poor child," said her mother giving her a fond kiss. "How would you know?"

It was that very line that made her feel uneasy and wonder, but she could not feel loss for something she'd never had.

* * *

><p>Molly risked a walk in the earliest morning light, as she'd felt too fragile the day before to journey outwards. She had yet again barely slept throughout the night, feeling somewhat wretched, as if she had been on the cusp of something. Every dream she had was as if she'd almost caught something, but she knew not what, only that she felt sad for losing it. But the walk itself rejuvenated her. It felt like another day - another life. She felt only the warmth of the sun, despite the chill in the air. Every step was fluid and easy; her journey was met with birdsong and some townsfolk who worked nearby greeting her, accustomed to see her up like this. She felt like she was on the right path, which was peculiar, the path was the same one she took every morning.<p>

It was hardly irregular.

However, when she'd crossed a familiar field she was astonished to come across a gentleman and a horse. The poor beast had lost a shoe and its master was using language that did not suit the fine garment he shouldered, though she hurriedly made her presence known to avoid any more injury to be done.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you in need of any assistance? I can fetch a man from my house if you do. Perhaps, another horse if this one is unsuitable," she said loudly, as the man was kneeling down upon the cold ground, his dark figure a stark contrast to the snow.

"Redbeard will ride again, rest assured, Madam," the man said in sardonic tone, snorting slightly.

The chestnut coloured stallion obscured his face to her, and she did not recognize his deep voice, either, but she did not feel untoward talking to him. There was something familiar about him, despite it all, perhaps they'd met before? The gentleman began to get to his feet, "Though I suppose - I_ should_ thank-," whatever he intended to say was cut short.

He blanched at the very sight of her.

Molly did not hesitate to take a step back - she had never seen such a face in her life - pale - with such blue eyes that she could not quite remember where she was. There was something so familiar about him that it struck her to the very core. He seemed as struck with her, as she was with him.

Neither of them spoke, and she did not know if she could. The power of words finally stolen away from her, but he seemed to gain some semblance of colour to his face -

" - - You're Miss Hooper, aren't you?" he said looking positively annoyed, soon wrenching off his hat to reveal his dark curls, which his gloved hand riffled through with great energy and aggravation.

"...I am," she began bewildered, and she did not need to reflect any further upon _who_ the gentleman in front of her was. "Oh! I promised mama I would never marry you-,"

The look upon his handsome face almost made her laugh, for it looked the very image of vexed, but she could only find it pleasing for some peculiar reason. She only wished to laugh, which only deepened the furrow in his brows.

"_I _did not mention marriage!" he said quickly taking a step forward, forgetting about his horse entirely. "I took rather large steps away from such a union ever taking place," he said rather heatedly, though she did not shrink before him.

Somehow she could not.

"Yes, _Mr Holmes_, I recall it with perfect clarity. You told my mother and father that our union was off without even seeing me. It was _very _brave of you," she said lifting up her chin, partly amused, partly annoyed.

"You did not wish to see me," he murmured. "Your father's letters did not request for me to haste anywhere, Miss Hooper. Did you never wonder why I should take such lengths at postponing our meeting? My other half never seemed at all interested in whom I was, despite our knowing of each other for years!" The anger which was so visible in his face only made her feel sad - for where she was comfortable - she could see he was not - for where she was happy - he was not - he was her other half, and her other self, and she could plainly see it.

"You were doing it for my benefit?" she whispered, as his eyes did not seem to wish to meet hers, almost shy and afraid, but he braved nodding in return.

She stared at the man before her, bemused at the energy that seemed to vibrate off him, as if she could feel it herself. He was so very familiar to her, like his mannerisms were second only to her own, and she could not find the want to part from him either, yet she knew, by reason, by logic - they had just met - they had just seen each other - yet - despite it all - affection only rose within her chest as if from old. "You - you were just heading to Bartholomew to see _me_, weren't you, Mr Holmes?" she said understanding the look upon his face, with such clarity that frightened her and him, from the way he gazed upon her, eyes wide before they began softening inch by inch.

"...I only wished to catch a glimpse. I am afraid I caught more than I should have," he said with worry written on his face, though his eyes light up in such a way she could not pull away from. "Though I am sure, even if I had seen only seen the back of your head - I would still - hold you in high regard Miss Hooper."

She allowed herself to smile, however, perplexed she felt about the incident at large. The journey out was to confirm her freedom, to remind her of what she could have lost, but instead she gained much more. "...Oh mama will be beside herself..." she said her nerves bustling once more, and her laugher large.

Mr Holmes laughed with her easily, which made her almost catch his hand in the carefree manner she would with her brother, though the sheer attempt broke their laughter, and she drew back her hand carefully, attentive to the sheer warmth she felt pulsating off him.

"Did you really promise not to marry me, Miss Hooper?" he said raising a brow at her in amusement, distracting her from the moment that had just passed away so anxiously.

She could see that it all hinged on what she was about to say - for in the end - he let her decide.

"It will be the first promise I have ever broken to my mother, Mr Holmes."


End file.
